1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle driver identification. More specifically, the present invention relates to altering permitted settings of a vehicle based upon a driver.
2. Background of the Invention
Car crashes are the leading cause of death for teens in the United States, with accidents while driving causing 36% of all deaths in this age group. The risk of a crash is much higher during the first years a teenager is able to drive. Teenage drivers tend to underestimate hazardous driving situations and are less able than more experienced drivers to recognize dangerous situations.
Along with their lack of mature driving habits, teenagers often create many distractions while driving. Listening to loud music may prevent a teenager from noticing an emergency vehicle or oncoming car. Having teen male passengers in the car has been shown to increase the likelihood of high risk driving behaviors among teenage male drivers. Talking on the phone while driving is estimated to increase the risk of a crash fourfold. These extra distractions cause parents to worry, and, while very dangerous, may be very preventable.
Present-day technology can alleviate some of these distractions. Notably, microelectronic devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous. By coupling processors, memories, and transceivers to these devices, almost any handheld object can become a wireless communication device capable of transmitting and receiving data over a network. It is easy to set up a personal-area network with a few such devices incorporated into various everyday objects. However, this functionality is currently not being exploited to its full level.
What is needed is a means for identifying a driver of a vehicle in order to place restrictions or otherwise create settings for the driver.